


class is in session

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Intrulogical, Kissing, M/M, Sympathetic Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Logan gets tutored.





	class is in session

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous request on tumblr: "Intrulogical with PDA"

Logan doesn’t kiss often. It’s not that he doesn’t _like_ it, he’s just never sure where he’s supposed to put his face or how long his lips should press against Remus’s or what he’s supposed to do with the rest of himself. Relationships are not _logical_ and that is never more true than with Remus, who often gets distracted mid-makeout session with this or that intrusive thought. (Sometimes Logan thinks it is good that _he’s_ the one so helplessly in love with Remus, because he doesn’t think any of the others would be able to appreciate Remus the way he does. Fear would color too much of their response, and fear is no basis for a relationship. Even Logan knows that.)

“Mace for your thoughts?” Remus asks, brandishing said weapon with a saucy shiver of his shoulders.

“I was thinking about kissing,” Logan admits, redness creeping into his cheeks. Remus grins.

“What about it?” Remus sing-songs, crawling into Logan’s lap so they’re facing each other. The warmth in Logan’s face intensifies as his boyfriend’s face fills his field of vision.

“I- I fear I am not very good at it,” Logan confesses, his voice dropping to a mumble. “I _want_ to be, for you, but-”

“Hey,” Remus interrupts him, eyes surprisingly gentle. They’re nominally brown on the surface, but swirl with kraken-like tendrils of green. “You’re not a good kisser, Lo. You’re a _great_ kisser.”

“That’s kind of you to say,” Logan persists, dogged. “But I know my shortcomings and-”

Remus takes the expedient way of shutting him up by surging forward and kissing him. Caught by surprise, Logan loses himself in it, letting one hand come up and cup Remus’s head, ignoring the scratch of Remus’s mustache against his skin as their lips press together, sweet and hot and needy. When they ease apart, Logan’s heart is pounding and his forehead is covered in a light sheen of sweat.

“You were saying?” Remus asks smugly. Logan blinks.

“Perhaps I simply need more practice,” Logan says. Remus wiggles in his lap.

“I call study partners!” Remus exclaims.


End file.
